With Eyes That See
by rurouni
Summary: Someone who's blind. Someone who plays basketball. They're one and the same. How does she fit into Shohoku High's world of basketball? Non-yaoi/Completed!
1. A Match

:: With Eyes that See ::  
  
[Chapter One]  
  
[A Match]  
  
Disclaimer: Slam Dunk and its characters do not belong to me…  
  
This story is dedicated to Foundation MIRA, the first organisation in the world to provide blind youths under the age of sixteen with guide dogs. Visit http://www.mira.ca/contenta/introa.html to learn more.  
  
  
  
"Sometimes, I feel utterly helpless, because of the fact that I cannot see. I used to play basketball in my school team, but when the accident occurred, I felt that I had been deprived of my life. Momentarily, I felt that life was not worth the living. But thankfully, with the help and support of so many relatives and friends, I've been able to get back up, and even play basketball again. I thank you for coming here today in aid of the John Milton Society for the Blind, and giving so generously to this fund-raiser. It is my sincere hope that none of you here today will ever have to go through the pain of wanting to end your own life, and the emotional and mental struggles that take place. Live for the day, and make the most of what you have! I really enjoyed being here today, and I hope you did too. Thank you."  
  
After her speech, Satomi Shika, youth ambassador for the John Milton Society for the Blind for that year, stepped down from the podium, assisted by her mother, Satomi Miki. She was brought into another room, where her basketball outfit was laid out. Number nine, of the Centennial Academy in Quebec. The school had retired the uniform in her honour, and she toured countries and states on fund-raising activities for various charities playing in it.  
  
  
  
Satomi Shika had been an excellent basketball player, with her name meaning "deer", it was no wonder she was quick and nimble, a perfect point guard. She loved the sport and worked hard at it, to push herself on to greater heights. But when she was a victim of a hit and run accident, resulting in the loss of her sight, it seemed as though her basketball career was over. It seemed as though her best had been already achieved.  
  
For the first few weeks, she had been utterly devastated, and had even openly talked about taking her own life. Fortunately, with the counsel of her loving parents, she did not. Instead, she rebounded after her discharge from the hospital, besides attending a school for the blind to learn to read Braille, she also spent hours at the porch, shooting hoops.  
  
Impossible, you might say. But Shika had not practiced since she was six for nothing. In a while, just by knowing her exact position on the court, she could shoot a decent average, comparable to the days when she still had her sight.  
  
It was hard, gruelling work that she had set herself, but she had begun with the end in mind. She would not be able to play in the team again, but her plays could get her noticed. Not for fame, not for glory, but for the opportunity to bring funds to worthy causes. Her basketball teammates had given her the dream, and cheering her on, they helped her achieve it.  
  
  
  
Now, she stood in the small changing room decked out in her sleeveless shirt and long shorts. It was time to perform.  
  
Each time she had stepped out into the spotlights, holding her basketball in her hands, there had been resounding applause. This time was no different.  
  
She stepped into the court. She knew it and recognised it because of its feel. Her mother guided her to the free-throw line. Bending her knees and arms in textbook-perfect position, she threw the ball, which flew in an arc to swish through the hoop gracefully. She heard the satisfying sound as the basketball dropped cleanly into the net, without touching the board or the edges of the hoop, and smiled.  
  
Next, she caught the ball passed to her by her mother, and started dribbling, from the free-throw line right up to the basket for a lay-up shot. Which also went clean.  
  
After a more such demonstrations, she walked off the court, to thunderous applause and cheers. Another job well done.  
  
This time, though, there was something different and unexpected.  
  
Over the public address system came the announcement, "Miss Satomi, we have an important announcement to make. Foundation MIRA has found a guide dog match for you, your application has been successful! Everyone, let's give her a round of applause! Congratulations!"  
  
  
  
Emotions swirled in Shika's mind. A guide dog. A guide dog! Freedom!  
  
  
  
  
  
To be continued…  
  
Author's Notes: Even though the only link to Slam Dunk at this moment is basketball, I promise you there'll be more!  
  
  
  
P.S. A big THANK YOU to those who read and reviewed my last fic! I'm stuck at how to revive it though, so any ideas will be welcome! 


	2. Journey Home

:: With Eyes that See ::  
  
[Chapter Two]  
  
[Journey Home]  
  
Disclaimer: Slam Dunk and its characters do not belong to me…  
  
Author's Notes: As a tribute to seizure-alert dogs all over the world, I've decided to name Shika's guide dog "Seiko", after a dog whose story was published in Reader's Digest.  
  
Replies:  
  
Nellie: Thanks for reviewing! Hope you'll like the continuation!  
  
  
  
Shika spent thirty days at Foundation MIRA in Quebec, and spent her waking hours building a working relationship between herself and her guide dog, Seiko. Their chemistry was perfect, and they fitted each other like hand to glove. Seiko, a chocolate brown Labanese, a cross between a Labrador and a Bernese Mountain Dog, had much love to give Shika and vice versa.  
  
Shika had successfully completed the training and was anticipating her return to her homeland – Japan – after more than five years of absence. She had been thirteen when she had left, blind and shattered, and she would be turning eighteen a month into her return, strong, confident and altogether a new person.  
  
  
  
Shika sat in her seat on the plane – economy class, if you're wondering. Half the journey was spent sleeping, so that she would not feel air-sick, and the other half was spent thinking about friends in Japan, whom she would be meeting after a long absence. The journey was long, no doubt, but it would be worth it.  
  
  
  
After going through customs and stepping outside the airport, Shika smiled to feel the warm sun on her face. It was good to be back.  
  
She walked cautiously, with Seiko leading the way, her parents walking in front of them, glancing back occasionally to check that she was doing fine. Her return had been highly publicised, and she was heading for a press conference. Japanese and foreign media wanted a share of her story, for she was not only the first foreign citizen to receive a guide dog, but also because she was such a high-profile basketball player.  
  
Seiko never let her down.  
  
  
  
Shika and her family settled in Kanagawa, in their old home. Neighbours and friends came out to greet them, marvelling at the change in the girl, who had lengthened and strengthened considerable in terms of both physique and mind. Shika smiled as she heard familiar voices, and greeted old friends. Her celebrity status was not something that came between her relationships with people, for which her parents were eternally grateful.  
  
  
  
  
  
Kogure Kiminobu watched the scene with interest. He had heard of the girl who played basketball blind, and did not know that they lived so close to each other. His home was just on the next street. She was a role model indeed, for she had the mental strength lacking in many youths her age. 'I wonder what school she will be attending,' he thought. He hoped she would go to Shohoku. Maybe she could give the basketball team some tips.  
  
He walked away from the media frenzy and back to his home, thinking of the upcoming Inter-high competitions. This year, Shohoku had come far. He wanted the team to go further. 


	3. Shohoku

:: With Eyes that See ::  
  
[Chapter Three]  
  
[Shohoku]  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: Slam Dunk and its characters do not belong to me…  
  
Author's Notes: Another short chapter *sigh* Anyway, thanks for the reviews and keep them coming!  
  
Replies:  
  
Icko14: Glad you popped in…I haven't decided whether to make it an all-out Kogure X Shika pairing just yet…maybe, just maybe…suspense…:P  
  
Keax-XV: Seiko's [the real one] pretty cool, isn't he? Enjoy the story!  
  
  
  
She attracted a lot of attention on her first day. It was expected, of course. Thus far, no one had ever come to school led by a dog before. Some students had followed up with the news, and came forward to talk to her and introduce themselves. She had talked to them gladly – it was her personality. She had no trouble finding her way to class, after having verbal directions given to her from the people she had met, and kindly guidance if she still got lost. By talking to a school newsletter reporter who had an excellent descriptive mind, she got to know more about the layout of the school. In return, she consented to talking about Seiko and how he had changed her life.  
  
Classes were abuzz with the news of a blind girl in Shohoku. Rumour had it that she was in class 3-3, and that she had been blind from birth, but had learnt to play basketball nonetheless. If Shika had heard them, she would have laughed. Well, the first part was true – she had been assigned to join 3-3, but the next part, it was just imagination.  
  
  
  
"Akagi, have you heard?" Kogure asked excitedly.  
  
"Yes! Do you think she will come for basketball activity if we asked her?" Akagi replied.  
  
"I hope so. We can learn much from her."  
  
  
  
3-3 was uncharacteristically noisy as the news spread like wildfire. They could hardly wait to see the girl they had heard so much about in person. A boy sitting in front of Kogure whispered to another, "I heard she's pretty cute…"  
  
When Kobayashi- sensei had introduced the new girl, who bowed respectfully, the class erupted into cheers of welcome. Kobayashi-sensei smiled to herself. Indeed the class knew about the struggle the girl had gone through just to be able to get back into mainstream school. She was proud of her form class as they displayed their enthusiasm for a girl who was well worth it.  
  
  
  
Classes went by peacefully, as they usually did in 3-3. Teachers were pleased with the standards Shika had shown in her work, and though she sat at the back of the class, typing notes into her laptop, sponsored by Hewlett-Packard, she never failed to pay attention in class.  
  
It warranted a few curious stares, but the class soon began to get used to the tapping of the keys. She had explained from the beginning that typing out the notes would be the only way for her to transcribe them into Braille later on. All in all, she was an interesting addition to the class.  
  
A novelty, yes, but not a freak.  
  
Shika leant back in her chair and relaxed her muscles, tense from sitting in the chair so long. It was recess, and school was half over. It was not so bad after all. No one had treated her like a freak show. Rather, they had been caring to the point of motherliness. Her hand reached down to pet the sleeping Seiko under her desk, who stirred ever so slightly in response. 


	4. Basketball Practice

:: With Eyes that See ::  
  
[Chapter Four]  
  
[Basketball Practice]  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: Slam Dunk and its characters do not belong to me…  
  
Author's Notes: Does this chapter seem longer? It certainly did when I was typing it…_  
  
Replies:  
  
Keax-XV: I don't have a dog, but I'd love one!  
  
Nellie: Gomanasai, I don't know where Fujima can fit into this fic…but I like Fujima too, so look out for him in later fics!  
  
Icko14: The part about Kogure is hounding me, cos I can't seem to develop anything from it…will try, though!  
  
  
  
"Yes, I'd love to!" Shika almost shouted with joy. It had been ages since she had attended a regular basketball practice. In Japan, at least. She could not ask for more.  
  
But they did give her more.  
  
  
  
She stood on the sidelines, watching the practice. Or rather, letting her ears do the watching as she followed the movements of the ball just by its sound.  
  
Suddenly, she stretched out her hands and caught a pass from Mitsui.  
  
"You can't get me that way. I heard you a mile off," she teased. She had quickly learnt to recognise the players by the way they walked or moved. Even their style of bouncing the ball did not go unnoticed. Well, when you had no eyes, your other senses worked a lot harder.  
  
Mitsui grinned. 'Not that she can see it,' he reminded himself, and said instead, "Nice catch. Now throw it back."  
  
She did, accurately judging the distance between Mitsui and herself.  
  
'You rock, girl," Mitsui said as he dribbled the ball back on court.  
  
  
  
The exchange had not gone unnoticed by the other players. Rukawa even was impressed. He shot a glance at the girl, in her school uniform, standing at the side of the court, her chocolate-coloured dog sitting calmly at her feet. She looked in his direction, an unconscious move on her part, but it made Rukawa's spine tingle. Eerie how she had "known" he was looking at her. He turned away quickly.  
  
Meanwhile, at the other end of the court, Sakuragi was trying to convince Yasuda that he too, could catch a pass with his eyes closed.  
  
Yasuda, however, was not so naïve, and refused to throw that ball to Sakuragi, knowing that he would be blamed if the "tensai" failed to catch "that lousy pass".  
  
  
  
The girl had been better than he had expected. Kogure was impressed by her skill. It was no wonder, then, that the girl could tour the world displaying her skills. Who wouldn't be impressed with a blind girl who shot a 90% average from the free-throw line. It was incredibly high.  
  
On a sudden impulse, he walked up to her. "Satomi-san, do you want to play?"  
  
  
  
She was stunned. Play?  
  
Then, she grinned. Her expression of pure joy startled Kogure for a moment. She was so happy, just to play.  
  
"Sure. Let me get changed."  
  
She bent down and picked up her bag. Apparently, she had a change of clothes inside. "Just in case I had gym class today," she explained.  
  
  
  
  
  
She had not played for so long. Not a real game, that is. Even though she had been adept at judging distances despite having lost her sight, playing a basketball game was next to impossible. However, in her training with Seiko, she was better equipped to have an estimate of distances, and after she and Seiko returned to Japan, her training had been relentless. It was time to put it to the test.  
  
  
  
"We'll play a three-on-three. Akagi, Ryota, Sakuragi. You'll take on Rukawa, Mitsui and Satomi-san – "  
  
Here, he was interrupted by Shika, "Call me Shika."  
  
"Okay. Anyway, play till one team gets thirty points, or when ten minutes are up. Whichever comes first. I'll referee. Let's go!"  
  
  
  
  
  
Rukawa looked at the girl warily. She was good, he knew, but play in a game? Against some of the best players? He doubted it.  
  
  
  
Mitsui shot a worried glance in Shika's direction. Would she be able to hack it?  
  
  
  
Ryota felt nervous. If she was as good a point guard now as she was when she had her sight, he was up for a tough game. Then, he shook himself mentally and banished all thoughts but the one that had sustained him through matches with Shoyo's Fujima and Kainan's Maki – "I am the best!"  
  
  
  
Akagi was expecting a good show. The girl had got guts.  
  
  
  
Sakuragi looked at the girl with a little disdain. She could not compare to him. He wanted to laugh out loud, to boast of his prowess, but a look from Gori dissuaded him.  
  
  
  
Shika felt the familiar feel of the floor of a basketball court, and was looking forward to playing. First, she told her teammates, "Listen, you know I can't see, so talk to me. I need to hear you to be able to catch the passes and throw them. I'm a point guard, see? But you can forget about the shooting part, unless it's free throws. I can't shoot unless I know exactly where I am, and it would be pointless for me to wait there, ball in hand, while one of you directs me, right?"  
  
Somehow, the thought of someone standing in the middle of the court, looking around for directions before shooting was amusing. Mitsui snorted.  
  
"Come on, we can do it! Let's go!" she said excitedly. 


	5. For the Love of the Game

:: With Eyes that See ::  
  
[Chapter Five]  
  
[For the Love of the Game]  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: Slam Dunk and its characters do not belong to me…  
  
Author's Notes: Tried to make it realistic, so don't kill me!!  
  
Replies: Thanks for reviewing…love y'all!  
  
Icko14: Shika X Rukawa seems possible (Sorry, Kogure-sempai!)  
  
Nellie: Shika will show them!  
  
Keax-XV: I love collies (esp border collies!), labs…  
  
  
  
  
  
The game progressed, with the teams taking turns to score baskets. Rukawa was playing almost alone, for he never spoke. Mitsui was getting used to saying, "I'm here, I'm here!" and worked well with Shika.  
  
Her passes were good, fast and solid. Most were directed to Mitsui, since she didn't know where Rukawa was half the time.  
  
Once, though, she passed to Rukawa. She had heard him running up on the other side of the breadth of the court, as she dribbled toward the goal. Ryota was in front of her, trying to steal the ball, like he had done a few times before. She took a chance and threw the ball to Rukawa, and was pleasantly surprised when she heard that it was not bouncing along the floor, but had been caught.  
  
Still, she chafed at the way Rukawa was not speaking, and deliberately making things difficult.  
  
  
  
The game ended in favour of Akagi's team, naturally. They led by seven points when the ten minutes were up.  
  
Immediately, Ryota was shaking Shika's hand. "Sugoi, sugoi…" he kept muttering. In his head, he was musing over the fact that the ball had been stolen from his hands, his more than capable hands, more than once. In fact, he had lost count. Not good for his dream of being nothing less than the best.  
  
  
  
Mitsui pounded her back as he congratulated her on her playing. She was good. It was undeniable. She had been able to pass the ball to him successfully most of the time, and had even got the better of Ryota at times.  
  
  
  
Akagi shook her hand warmly. "Great game," he said.  
  
  
  
Sakuragi patted her shoulder, "It's okay to lose to the tensai. Mwahahaha…"  
  
  
  
Rukawa just walked away.  
  
  
  
She smiled as she packed up her things. It was good to play again.  
  
She had gotten over the fear of not being able to see her opponents, and not knowing what was ahead of her. The fear factor was diminished.  
  
Before she left, she practiced her shooting, to the dropped jaws of the Shohoku Basketball Team. She was good.  
  
Kogure came up to her after her practice, after the team had gone to shower. "You're great! Now I can imagine crowds turning up at the gyms to see you play! I'm so honoured to meet you!"  
  
"Don't be, but thanks anyway. I'm just a normal teenager," she replied. However, a big "but" hung in the air. The unspoken fact that she was not, in the sense, normal.  
  
Kogure cut the awkward silence by saying, "But it doesn't change the fact that you're a great player. And a great person."  
  
She flashed him a wide smile. "Thanks." In her heart she was thinking, 'For more than you know.'  
  
  
  
As she was leaving, she heard someone coming up behind her. Rukawa. She half expected him to just walk pass her, but to her surprise, and to the amazement of the other members of the club, Rukawa fell into step beside her, his sports bag bumping against his right leg as he walked.  
  
"You play well," he said softly.  
  
"It's a whole lot of practice. I bet you can shoot with your eyes closed as well. You play well too," she returned the compliment.  
  
He looked at her strangely, but of course, she couldn't see that. It was a long time since someone had praised him directly, face-to-face. Everyone had just taken for granted his skills.  
  
He stared at the dog walking on her left. Then stared at her. Then blurted out, so soft it would have been inaudible to anyone else, "Can I walk you home?" 


	6. The Road Home

:: With Eyes that See ::  
  
[Chapter Six]  
  
[The Road Home]  
  
Disclaimer: Slam Dunk and its characters do not belong to me…  
  
Author's Notes: I didn't plan on making Shika fall for anyone…but there's a reason behind the implied pairing…but it isn't a pairing…did I just contradict myself here? Anyway, Rukawa is one of my faves…but I'm NOT one of those Rukawa Brigade members… :P  
  
Replies:  
  
Keax-XV: Too much Rukawa X OC that kinda revolves around the same storyline…I agree!  
  
Nellie: I checked out your new Fujima fic…interesting combi! I want four German shepherds too! No fair! Do they romp around the house a lot? Not destructive, I hope!  
  
L.I.D: Rukawa does not always get the girls…in my opinion at least! Check out my Kogure X OC fic "Time Heals All Wounds"…  
  
Icko14: Internet hours…sigh…anyway, June's comin' up!  
  
  
  
  
  
"How do you play so well?" Rukawa asked.  
  
"I told you, practice! You sound as if you don't believe me," she said.  
  
"Yare, yare…" Rukawa mumbled.  
  
"It's true!" she exclaimed.  
  
She was reaching home already. Most of the walk had passed in silence, or one-sided conversation as Shika tried to bring out a response from the ever- silent kitsune. She talked about everything – from how dark the sky was to her guide dog, Seiko.  
  
It was only toward the end that Rukawa started asking questions. From what he was talking about, Rukawa's passion was basketball. He kept asking her the secret of her success. She was a little sad. It was saddening to hear a boy ramble on about a sport that seemed to take up every bit of his waking hours, and exhausted every ounce of his energy. It was as if nothing else mattered, not family, not friends, not anything else. Would she have become like that? She had been fanatical.  
  
Maybe she would have been.  
  
  
  
Rukawa's mind was focused on but one word. Practice. Practice. Practice.  
  
She was good. He would be better. He had to be the best. He had to show everyone. He had to show his father.  
  
I am not a loser. I am the best. I will be the best in Japan. He had no right to call me a loser.  
  
Indeed, Rukawa was still filled with resentment against his abusive father. His ambition all but consumed him. It was his being, his reason to live.  
  
  
  
Rukawa stopped when the dog stopped. This had to be her home. It was an average house, and at the doorway stood a woman, her silhouette clearly visible. Had to be her mother.  
  
Shika smelt the fragrance of the flowers on the creeper that grew on the gate, and knew she was home. "Shika!" her mother's relieved voice could be heard. Definitely home. She turned to Rukawa, who was still beside her, "Thanks. I'll see you tomorrow in school, then. Don't stay up too late to practice, okay?"  
  
Rukawa looked on as Shika tried to get Seiko to say goodbye as well, but his mind was reeling with the shock her words had brought on him. How did she know he was going to practice?  
  
Shira entered her home, giving her mother and father hugs. 'I wonder if you will go home tonight, Rukawa,' she thought.  
  
  
  
He didn't.  
  
  
  
He was at the neighbourhood basketball courts, practicing till dawn. He shot basket after basket, willing himself to stay awake, willing his body to endure. He didn't dare to try a shot with his eyes closed – he was afraid of the results. He told himself he didn't need to shoot with his eyes closed. He had to be better than the girl.  
  
Dawn broke, finding an exhausted Rukawa sleeping on the hard court.  
  
  
  
It was a marvel that he even got to school that day, though he shouldn't have bothered, since he slept through all the lessons anyway. 


	7. Inter High

:: With Eyes that See ::  
  
[Chapter Seven]  
  
[Inter-High]  
  
Disclaimer: Slam Dunk and its characters do not belong to me…  
  
Author's Notes: This is based on one of my favourite events in the manga…hope you'll like it too!  
  
Replies:  
  
E.C.: I don't think she'll get well…but it's not her sight that really counts, ne? It's her character…  
  
Keax-XV: Rukawa? Intense? Don't the two words mean the same thing? [Only when it comes to b-ball, though…]  
  
Nellie: Ever had to give that excuse to a teacher before [sorry but the dog(s) ate my homework] ? Oh yeah, shouldn't have typed "combi", more like "pairing"…me and my idiosyncracies…sorry!  
  
Icko14: Shall I be evil and keep you waiting even longer for Chapter Eight? *thinks for a minute* nah, I'm on a roll here…rounding up this story in my head so quick my fingers are struggling to keep up!  
  
dre@ms of Akira: Updated! Maybe she'll get well in a sequel or something, and if more people want her to…just question to make it realistic: how does one get one's sight back from an accident? Any idea?  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
The Shohoku basketball team found itself in the midst of a huge, cheering crowd. Only, the crowd was cheering for the wrong team.  
  
Shika was standing with Ayako at the sidelines. She had just answered a curious reporter's questions, and was excited about the coming match. Toyotama High was rated A, and was certainly not easy to beat. The atmosphere was contagious, and Shika found herself psyched despite the fact that she would not be playing in the match, and that she had only known the team for a week.  
  
Shohoku had worked hard to get here. Every other team had. That was why it was so difficult to separate winners from losers. Not in the literal sense – for only one team could win the championship. Anything else and the competition had no value. But still, there were other kinds of winning and losing. No matter where this match took them, Shohoku would be winners in their own right.  
  
No one expected them to win. But if they did? Shika held her breath in heady excitement as she pondered the possibility.  
  
  
  
If no one expected Shohoku to win when the game started, everyone certainly felt that Shohoku was doomed, not only to defeat, but to a thrashing, when Rukawa suffered a malicious elbow in his left eye.  
  
Shika did not see it happen, but when Ayako gasped in dismay, demanded to know what had occurred. In a similar reaction, albeit delayed, Shika's hand went right up to her mouth, and she stifled an urge to scream.  
  
It was not fair. It was definitely not fair.  
  
Yet, what was?  
  
  
  
She heard Rukawa being helped to the bench. She heard his muttered curses. She heard the sounds of Ayako trying to find out if there was anything she could do to ease the pain. She heard the team gathering around them. She heard their voices filled with concern. She heard them all.  
  
She felt like crying for them.  
  
  
  
Rukawa blinked. He immediately shut his left eye again. Opening it was not an option. It hurt.  
  
He looked around him, past the sea of his teammates' faces, past the crowds gathered in the stands, to a place in Kanagawa, to a basketball court in a small high school, to a girl who had shot without having to see. And later told him, "I bet you can shoot with your eyes closed as well".  
  
Could he?  
  
He had never tried.  
  
He made to get up, but was stopped by his coach's voice, "Later."  
  
He sat down again.  
  
  
  
Could he? She hoped he could. As the game carried on, her mind was no longer on it. Instead, she thought of the times when she herself felt that she couldn't'.  
  
  
  
Author's Notes: To all those who read and liked my first fic, Time Heals All Wounds, it's updated with a new chapter (do I hear a chorus of "at last"?) Go check it out! 


	8. Encouragement

:: With Eyes that See ::  
  
[Chapter Eight]  
  
[Encouragement]  
  
Disclaimer: Slam Dunk and its characters do not belong to me…  
  
Author's Notes: Yes, another short chapter! That's me! Anyway, I'll be off for camp…catch up with my writing later! Ciao! If you're reading this, check out my other fics as well, 'k?  
  
Replies:  
  
Nellie: Thank you, thank you! You're the only one who's reviewed Chapter Seven! Hope you'll enjoy this one…  
  
  
  
  
  
Lousy. She heard the ball bounce off the backboard and onto the ground. Dejected, she sat down on the court. 'I'll never be able to do it like I did in the past,' she mused.  
  
Iron heads can break too.  
  
She recalled the days before the dreadful accident, recalled how she could shoot basket after basket, recalled how she had eluded her opponents. She could only see them in her mind now. In fact, she could only see in her mind.  
  
'I'll never be able to do it.'  
  
  
  
"Get up!" her coach would call to any player that collapsed to the ground during training. She was forceful, and pushed them to their limits, even beyond.  
  
  
  
I always wanted to go on, if only so my name would never be shouted in the gym in that fashion. I always wanted to go on, if only to do justice to my dream.  
  
  
  
Yet, she was sitting here, as the basketball rolled away.  
  
  
  
Days later, she had continued, and her first three-pointer went "swish" into the basket.  
  
  
  
The whistle brought her back to reality. Half time.  
  
"I need to talk to Rukawa," she said to no one in particular, knowing that anyone who heard her would pass her message on.  
  
  
  
She stood in front of Rukawa, feeling the heat of his body despite no being in direct contact with him. He had exerted himself a lot.  
  
"Shika." His voice was, as usual, in a cold monotone, but Shika brushed it aside.  
  
"You can do it," she said, "You can play. I know you can."  
  
  
  
Rukawa heard her. He heard the confidence in her voice. Confidence in him. Could he? Yes he could. Could he?  
  
"Yes, I can." It was different, saying it aloud. It made him feel stronger.  
  
  
  
"Good." She sounded relieved. "You do play well."  
  
  
  
'Thank you, Shika-chan.' The words were unspoken, but then, Rukawa never thanked anyone. 


	9. Winners

:: With Eyes that See ::  
  
[Chapter Nine]  
  
[Winners]  
  
Disclaimer: Slam Dunk and its characters do not belong to me…  
  
Author's Notes: Originally, I thought this was going to be the end, cos I really love the way it ends in the chapter (how? Go read on…). But I like Shika! Any suggestions on how to continue? Rukawa X Shika pairing didn't seem favourable, but I have to admit that it's rather probable the way the fic has progressed…  
  
Replies:  
  
Cookies: I love this one!  
  
Nellie: Here's to more nice and short chapters, ne? *grin*  
  
Keax-XV: Don't mention it…you reviewed anyway :P  
  
Dre@ms of Akira: I'll be thinking hard to come up with something good for a continuation or a sequel…can't promise that she'll regain her sight, though…as to why my chapters are short, well…I don't know either!!! Sorry, it's just me, I guess, wanting stuff to be short and sweet…  
  
Lady Ice Dragon: Next chapter's here! Shika is great, ne?  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
They had gambled, and come out tops. They had played, and emerged winners.  
  
  
  
Shika smiled, reaching down to hug Seiko in her joy. The dog licked her cheek in reply. Shohoku had won!  
  
  
  
Rukawa was panting. He looked at the scoreboard once again. They had won.  
  
  
  
Akagi smiled. They had crossed the first hurdle.  
  
  
  
Ryota ran to Ayako, saying, "Did you see me, did you see me?"  
  
  
  
Sakuragi boasted to their coach, "I did it! Camp shot! I am the tensai!"  
  
  
  
Mitsui clenched his fist in happiness. 'Yosha!' he thought.  
  
  
  
Kogure wiped his glasses. They had made it, to play another game.  
  
  
  
"You did it." Her words held some sort of finality, some sort of conviction.  
  
"Yes."  
  
Rukawa looked at the girl in front of him. She was blind. But sometimes, he had a feeling that she did see. Not in the physical sense, but something beyond that. Perception, maybe. Very good perception.  
  
"Thank you." 


	10. A Time of Reflection

:: With Eyes that See ::  
  
[Chapter Ten]  
  
[A Time of Reflection]  
  
Disclaimer: Slam Dunk and its characters do not belong to me…  
  
Author's Notes: *breathes sigh of relief* This chapter is longer…but still reminiscent of my short style…*grin*…enjoy it!  
  
By the way, it's going to be Rukawa X Shika…*ducks blows, rotten vegetables and the like*… hope it won't bring on flames – I don't taste good barbecued! :P  
  
  
  
Replies:  
  
dre@ms of Akira: Torture? You torture me by not updating your fics fast enough! *grin*  
  
Keax-VX: 25 sentences…I didn't realise that myself! Well, this one's longer, if you're counting! What's ROFL? Sorry, I guess I got carried away by the human relationships…will try to expand more on Shika's relationship with Seiko…don't expect too much though…  
  
Nellie: Okay, here's more!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"You did it." Her words held some sort of finality, some sort of conviction.  
  
"Yes."  
  
Rukawa looked at the girl in front of him. She was blind. But sometimes, he had a feeling that she did see. Not in the physical sense, but something beyond that. Perception, maybe. Very good perception.  
  
"Thank you."  
  
  
  
Satomi Shika looked at the boy opposite her at a table in a small café. He looked back at her.  
  
And the corners of his mouth tugged upwards slightly in a smile.  
  
  
  
Rukawa Kaede.  
  
  
  
He had taken her out to lunch the day after Shohoku had emerged winners.  
  
He had taken her out to lunch to thank her for her encouragement.  
  
  
  
So there they sat, two people who could not be more different.  
  
One, a blind, cheerful girl.  
  
The other, a basketball ace, almost similar to a block of ice.  
  
  
  
Shika thought back, while sipping her tea, to the days when she too was a fanatic, a basketball fanatic.  
  
She had been like Rukawa.  
  
Now, she didn't want to be. Neither did she want Rukawa to be so caught up in basketball like he was now, to forget that he had to lead a normal life.  
  
The question that had struck her when Rukawa had first walked her home still remained: Would she had been like that?  
  
She had no answer.  
  
She only knew that she was not like that now, thanks to her accident.  
  
She only knew that she wanted to help Rukawa as well. Help him find himself again.  
  
Find his other self, apart from the game.  
  
  
  
She thought of her accident. How it had helped her regain a proper perspective on life. How it had led her to the love of her life – her dog Seiko. Seiko was a match for human company, he was so understanding and affectionate.  
  
Seiko's quickness at forming a relationship with Rukawa was also apparent to her. It made her wonder if that was what Rukawa craved: companionship.  
  
As far as she knew, he was a loner. He even seemed to live alone, not mentioning his family or relatives even once in all the time she had known him.  
  
  
  
Rukawa sat at the opposite end of the table, looking at the girl, oblivious to her thoughts.  
  
She was a good player. He admired her for that.  
  
She was a great player.  
  
It was high praise indeed, coming from Rukawa.  
  
"Want to play a game?"  
  
  
  
He challenged her the only way he knew how.  
  
  
  
She looked back at him. Was it an expression of sadness he saw on her face?  
  
  
  
"Maybe later. First, let's take a walk. Seiko's getting bored. Okay?" she replied.  
  
Rukawa shrugged, then remembered that she couldn't see, and grunted an affirmative.  
  
  
  
Both of them left the café, with Shika holding on to Seiko's lead, and Rukawa walking next to her. 


	11. A Walk in the Park

:: With Eyes that See ::  
  
[Chapter Eleven]  
  
[A Walk in the Park]  
  
Disclaimer: Slam Dunk and its characters do not belong to me…  
  
Author's Notes: Here's the next instalment…enjoy! Don't forget to review! While waiting for the next chapter, be sure to check out my other fic, "Time Heals All Wounds"…hopefully, it won't be a long wait!  
  
  
  
Replies:  
  
Dre@ms of Akira: Glad you've already updated your fic…here's mine!  
  
Icko14: Your comments are always appreciated! *hugs* All the best in your studies! I'll be tuning down soon too…major exams this year too! If you do read, do drop a one-liner to tell me! Glad to know that you've not disappeared into thin air! *grins*  
  
Cookies: *breathes sigh of relief* whew, that's one reviewer who doesn't mind the pairing…thanks!  
  
Keax-XV: ROFL…get it now…*grin* sorry, Seiko doesn't feature here…but I tried to give a more concrete feeling of Shika's predicament as a blind person…hope you'll like it!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
The park was beautiful. Rukawa and Shika strolled along, attracting stares from passers-by, though for what reason one could not say. Was it Rukawa's height and looks, or Shika's blindness and guide dog? Or maybe just the sight of two such people walking together.  
  
  
  
Shika stopped suddenly.  
  
She said, "I can feel the breeze."  
  
Rukawa stopped too. He felt the wind tugging at his hair, brushing across his face.  
  
And closed his eyes.  
  
It had been a long time since he had paused to enjoy nature's beauty. And he was suddenly ashamed. He had needed a girl who had lost the ability to see this beauty to tell him so.  
  
  
  
"There, to your left is a line of trees. They're in full bloom, with tiny yellow flowers."  
  
This line was the longest Shika had ever heard from Rukawa. She swivelled her head in his direction, as if questioning his sanity.  
  
Then smiled slightly.  
  
  
  
Rukawa was stunned. Had he just said that?  
  
  
  
Shika moved toward Rukawa, holding out her hand. He took it.  
  
She said, "Rukawa-kun, let me see you."  
  
  
  
Rukawa was looking at her with an expression of puzzlement. See?  
  
Then he felt her hand on his cheek, its smooth surface on his skin.  
  
Then he realised that, up to now, she had absolutely no idea how anyone she had met looked like.  
  
  
  
Shika placed her right hand on Rukawa's cheek. He had a rather sharp chin, and a fringe that was quite long. Her thumb brushed his lips, which were slightly open. She moved to touch his shoulder. Broad, muscular.  
  
  
  
Rukawa's heart was melting. You'd think it would take more than a walk in the park for that to happen.  
  
  
  
But he didn't show it.  
  
  
  
Shika let her hand hang once more by her side.  
  
"Now I have an idea of what you look like."  
  
"Tell me more of what is growing in the park."  
  
  
  
Rukawa hesitantly began describing what he saw around him.  
  
It was a mammoth task. For one who had limited himself to so little words for so long.  
  
But it was a task he relished, now that he had rediscovered his love for the world around him. A love which he had lost ages ago.  
  
  
  
What was growing in the park?  
  
A love so secret only one person knew of.  
  
A love for the beauty of nature, rediscovered.  
  
A love for another human, newly found. 


	12. Melted Ice

:: With Eyes that See ::  
  
[Chapter Twelve]  
  
[Melted Ice]  
  
Disclaimer: Slam Dunk and its characters do not belong to me…  
  
  
  
Author's Notes: Thanks for reading and reviewing! Love you all!  
  
Replies:  
  
Keax-XV: *breathes sigh of relief* Thank goodness you don't mind the pairing…anyway, I don't believe you've got that many siblings…do you really? Hope this chapter wasn't too sappy for you…  
  
Cookies: I wish I were Shika too! But I'm happy being me…  
  
Anduril: Wow, you've actually got the honour of meeting one of those beautiful dogs…*turns green with envy*… Are you from Germany? That's halfway around the world from me! Anyway, I loved the Toyotama game too…  
  
Nellie: That's where OOC comes in…  
  
Nicki: Yup, love has no boundaries…anyway, two years isn't a lot…just look at Kenshin and Kaoru from Rurouni Kenshin, though Kenshin is older, of course…  
  
  
  
  
  
Rukawa dribbled the ball in the basketball court. Its steady rhythm matched that of his racing heart. It had been a long practice.  
  
Inter High had come and gone for Shohoku.  
  
They had lost.  
  
But they had won.  
  
Sannoh had been overthrown. By a minnow in its first Inter High. By Shohoku.  
  
  
  
Rukawa made a shot.  
  
And heard the satisfying swish. Nothing but net.  
  
  
  
Apparently, someone else had heard it too.  
  
  
  
He turned around and saw her.  
  
Satomi Shika.  
  
Clapping.  
  
  
  
"Rukawa-kun," she began, "great shot!"  
  
How did she know that it was him?  
  
He was left to wonder.  
  
  
  
"I heard you were selected for Japan's Youth National Team. Congratulations! Train hard."  
  
  
  
Rukawa recalled learning of his selection. He was happy, naturally, but did not show it. His face remained cool and passive. But his heart was leaping with joy.  
  
Be the best in Japan. Then go to America.  
  
  
  
Shika walked toward Rukawa. With her was the ever-present Seiko. Who greeted Rukawa with a gentle lick on his hand. Seiko had become good friends with Rukawa, who had, on many occasions, walked Shika home.  
  
  
  
"Play hard."  
  
  
  
Her voice was so soft that it was almost inaudible.  
  
Rukawa looked at her. She seemed teary, about to cry.  
  
  
  
"Shika-chan, I will."  
  
  
  
Shika let the tears come.  
  
She was crying. For the life she had lost. For the life he had lost.  
  
  
  
Then she felt Rukawa's hand on her shoulder.  
  
Maybe he had not lost his life. Maybe in that cold, calm, passive Rukawa was a heart after all, an essence of humanity.  
  
  
  
The moment he reached out to touch her, Rukawa felt a jolt of electricity in him. Life, as some would call it. A forgotten feeling of compassion, of love.  
  
He had been a withdrawn child, not hard to believe when one learnt that his parents hardly cared about him, preferring to party the nights out. He had forgotten the power of a human touch, the power of a love that coursed through his body. He had become akin to a machine.  
  
But Shika had found him. His small dark cave in which he had imprisoned himself. And had helped him reach the light.  
  
  
  
She had lost so much.  
  
But she had helped him find so much.  
  
  
  
"Shika-chan."  
  
His voice, suddenly choked with emotion, made Shika stop crying.  
  
She was stunned.  
  
Rukawa?  
  
  
  
He brought her close to him. Felt her head nestle in his chest. Felt her heart beating against his chest. Felt the warmth of a human body against his own. A warmth he had never known.  
  
  
  
Rukawa?  
  
Shika's unvoiced query remained unvoiced as she felt herself being drawn to him.  
  
  
  
"I can feel your heart," she murmured.  
  
  
  
"It's alive, thanks to you."  
  
  
  
Shika closed her eyes in contentment.  
  
She had helped him find himself after all. He would not be another lost to the maniacal life of someone possessed.  
  
Rukawa was out of character, different from the Rukawa she had thought she knew.  
  
But Rukawa Kaede was himself. Not the cold machine he had become, and as of now, ceased to be.  
  
  
  
Rukawa Kaede.  
  
Standing in a basketball court with the ball all but forgotten.  
  
In its place was a girl.  
  
A girl with a dog.  
  
An amazing girl.  
  
A girl he had come to love. 


	13. A Girl and Her Dog

:: With Eyes that See ::  
  
[Chapter Thirteen]  
  
[A Girl and Her Dog]  
  
Disclaimer: Slam Dunk and its characters do not belong to me.  
  
Author's Notes: I wanted to end this story the way it began, with the focus on Shika and Seiko.of course, I couldn't leave out the new relationship - Rukawa's here as well. Hope you like this one!  
  
Replies: Nellie: Hope you'll find this equally sweet..  
  
Keax-XV: yeah right, and I have alien sisters from outer space. ___ enjoy the reading!  
  
  
  
"I really love you, Seiko," she whispered as she hugged the dog close to her.  
  
Satomi Shika. The girl whose dog had given her the gift of a life closer to that of a normal girl.  
  
She sat on her bed, Seiko next to her, munching away at chips and listening to the radio. The school holidays were here again, and she could hardly wait for her trip to the United States. She would be raising funds again.  
  
This time, though, would be different.  
  
Rukawa was coming along.  
  
  
  
Rukawa stood at the window, looking at the aeroplanes on the taxiway. Soon, he and Shika would be flying off to America. The country of dreams. His dreams.  
  
He relished the thought of stepping foot on American soil, where the basketball legends reigned. NBA glory was what he was aiming for. This time, though, he would set aside his lofty dreams for a moment, and instead, use his talents for a different purpose.  
  
Fund-raising.  
  
  
  
It was joint project between Shika and the Japanese Youth National Team. The boys wanted to play in America. And Shika wanted to uphold her commitment to fund-raising. Hence, they came to America to do both.  
  
It would be a learning experience for all of them.  
  
  
  
A girl and her dog approached the boy at the window.  
  
Her long hair was in a ponytail behind her head, and she smiled brightly.  
  
Rukawa turned around, and greeted the girl he had come to know so well, "Hi, Shika-chan."  
  
Not forgetting Seiko, Rukawa knelt down and patted the dog's head. The faithful guide dog, in turn, gave Rukawa's hand a lick.  
  
  
  
They boarded the plane, drawing interested glances from passengers. It was not everyday a bunch of tall Japanese young men escorted a beautiful girl with an equally beautiful dog.  
  
  
  
Seiko's expression never changed: it remained in a human-like smile.  
  
Perhaps he did know. How much he was needed and cherished.  
  
  
  
  
  
Author's Notes: *inhales deeply* big announcement: this is the last chapter. *exhales, then gasps as a mixture of fruits and vegetables are thrown*  
  
Anyway, I really had a great time writing.hope you had an equally good one reading! ___ I've started on a new Slam Dunk fic as well, to keep me busy.so I hope you'll continue reading my other fics, 'kay?  
  
Meanwhile, while I churn out more stories from my overactive imagination, click that button and tell me what you think.do you smell a sequel coming up or are you just relieved that this story's ended?  
  
Arigato gozaimasu for reading! Ja, and I hope we meet again in future stories, dear readers! 


End file.
